Falling For My Best Friend
by dreamsaremyescape
Summary: Clare and Eli are best friends, and Clare is dating KC. So, what happens when Eli finds out that KC is cheating on Clare? This will be an EClare fic, not Klare. Not good at summaries, so you'll just have to read it yourself. Review, please!
1. Chapter 1: Dumping the Cheater

**A/N: So, I've decided to try writing an actual story, since I've only done oneshots, and I got this idea in my head, so I decided to write it. Hope you like it.:) R/R please, let me know if you think I should continue.**  
>Falling For My Best Friend<p>

Clare and Eli have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Eli tried to warn Clare about KC, but she wouldn't listen. So, Eli wasn't surprised when he got a call from Clare one morning. She said, "You were right," then hung up. Eli immediately knew what she was talking about, since he had seen KC and Jenna sucking face, after school one day, after Clare had gone home. Eli told Clare what he saw, but she wouldn't believe him, couldn't believe him. KC would never cheat on her; he and Jenna were just friends, right? Well, that's what she thought, anyways. So Clare wasn't all that surprised when she saw a hearse pull up in front of her house.  
>Eli's POV<p>

When I saw KC and that girl, who was supposedly one of Clare's best friends, making out in the hallway after school the other day, I was pissed. I mean, how could he do this to Clare? Sweet, innocent, kind to everyone, Clare?

After I left the school that day, I drove to Clare's house, ready to explain to her what exactly that little boyfriend of hers does when she's not around. I told her what a lying, piece of crap, cheating asshole of a boyfriend he was, but Clare wouldn't have it. She insisted that I was just trying to break them up because she knew I didn't like KC. I tried to explain to her that I would never do that, because even though I don't like the idea of Clare dating that phony, I would never lie about that.

Because, even though I may have feelings for her, I just want her to be happy. And she doesn't know about these feelings, because, if she did, our friendship would never be the same. I'm not just saying that because I don't know if she feels the same way or not (which she doesn't), but because, if we did date and broke up, I'd lose my best friend. Sure, I'd still have Adam, but I can't lose Clare, because, without her, I don't know what I'd do. Literally. We're always hanging out. And because I can't go more than a day without seeing her gorgeous blue eyes. Cheesy, I know, but her eyes are amazing. They're so deep, so clear, such a pretty blue. I can always tell her emotions, just by looking at her eyes.

I know what you're thinking: when did I, badass, sarcastic, hearse-driving, troublemaker, Eli Goldsworthy, become such a sap? To be honest, I don't even know. This girl messes with my brain and my heart, without even realizing it. If only she felt the same way…

But anyways, back to KC. Clare just called, and in those three little words, I could tell what had happened. So, I jumped in my hearse, and sped over to Clare's house. I needed to know what happened, to make Clare realize the truth about KC.

I got to her house, and I knock on the door. No cars in the driveway, her parents are gone. Like always. Poor Clare. I wait five minutes for Clare to answer the door, but she never does, so I walk right in and go up to her room.

Clare's POV

I was sitting in my room, wallowing in self-pity about how unfair this was, and inwardly scolding myself for being so stupid as to believe that there was nothing going on between KC and Jenna. All while regretting not believing Eli about KC. He's a cheating asshole, who's so full of himself.

KC doesn't know that I know he's cheating on me. I plan to confront him about it later, and tell him off about what a terrible person he is, and to make sure Jenna knows not to mess with me again.

I was thinking of ways to publicly humiliate them, when I saw Eli's hearse pull up in front of my house. I wanted him to come in and comfort me, but I right now I just wanted to be alone, so when he knocked on the door, I didn't let him in, just blasted my iPod. I put it on shuffle, and Dear John by Taylor Swift came on.

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone. Don't you think I was too young to be messed with? The girl in the dress cried the whole way home. I should've known._

That last part kept lingering in my head: _I should've known. _I should've known that there was something going on between them, but no, I had to believe Jenna's fake voice, when she claimed that she wasn't interested in KC, and that she would never do something to hurt me like that.

_Well, I took your matches, before fire could catch me, so don't look now. I'm shining like fireworks, over your sad, empty town. _

Right then, I made a promise to myself, not to let KC or Jenna see how much they hurt me, and they would most certainly not see me cry over this.

My thoughts were interrupted when Eli suddenly burst through my door, looking like he was ready to rip someone's head off. That makes two of us.

"Clare, what happened between you and KC today?" he asked gently, trying not to say the wrong things, in case I was about to burst into tears.

"Nothing, exactly. I was about to leave school today, when I realized I forgot my History text book. I walked about halfway to my locker, and then saw Jenna and KC leaning against my locker, making out. I was upset, so I just turned and ran home. Then I called you." I explained with my eyes closed, willing the tears not to fall, especially not in front of Eli, I didn't want him to see how pathetic I was, crying over something we both knew, deep down, was true.

But to my surprise, Eli leaned down and kissed my forehead, wrapping his arms around me. It felt…nice, comforting, caring. Like he actually cared that this douchebag hurt me. I took comfort in that thought, but I realized my thoughts from a few seconds ago. Did I actually just say that I liked the way Eli was holding me? Right after I found out that my boyfriend is cheating on me? No, I was just upset about KC, that's all. It's not like I have feelings for Eli or anything. He's my best friend, that would just be awkward. Besides, I can't trust my feelings right now, anyway. I just found out I was being cheated on, I don't have feelings for Eli, that would make me feel like a cheater. I know it's completely different than what KC did, but if I had feelings for Eli while dating KC, I would just be leading KC on. I'm not that kind of person, I couldn't be. So, if after I dump KC, I still think I have feelings for Eli, then I'll go from there.  
><strong>AN: I actually wrote a way longer chapter for this, but I decided to split it in two, so that if you want me to continue, then I won't run out of ideas as quickly. Review please. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: Clare's Dream

**A/N: So, I decided to continue with this. And thank you so much to the people that reviewed, even though there wasn't a lot, it made my day.:) I already have a lot of good ideas for this story, and I've already started to type up a few more chapters, so if you want me to continue, review. So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.:)**

Clare's POV

"Clare, are you okay? And be honest." Eli looked at me with those piercing green eyes, and I knew that I couldn't lie to him.

I took a deep breath, then answered. "To be honest, I don't even know how I feel about this; upset, definitely. But I think I was ready to move on, anyway."

"So, does this mean you're gonna break up with him?" Eli asked, and I could've sworn I saw relief in his eyes. Not just relief that I'd break up with the asshole he doesn't like, but something else. I couldn't put my finger on it.

Me and Eli walked outside and sat on my front porch, talking about when I was going to go talk to KC, when we saw him walking up the street, towards my house. When he got there, he smiled at me and said, "Hey, baby, I was just coming by to see if you wanted to hang out?"

"Don't 'hey baby,' me. I know what you did, what you've been doing." I said, suddenly furious because he didn't even look the slightest big guilty.

"Clare, what are you talking about?" KC asked, pretending to be confused at my accusations.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, you lying, cheating piece of shit," I spat at him, not holding back with the venom in my words.

"Cheating? You think I'm cheating on you?" KC asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

"No, KC, I don't _think _you're cheating on me, I_ know_ you're cheating." I was beyond pissed that he was trying to play dumb, instead of just admitting it already, so I could dump his not-so-sorry ass, and he could continue to play tonsil hockey with that little whore I used to call my best friend.

"And what makes you so sure?" KC challenged me, trying to see just how far he could push me.

"I _saw_ you two making out in the hallway_, by my locker_, yesterday. Piece of advice? Next time you're gonna cheat on a girl, don't do it in a place where she could easily catch you, not that it's gonna be me, anymore." I spat, tears stinging my eyes.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" KC asked, arrogantly.

Eli stepped in, "I think you know_ exactly _what it means. And in case your tiny little brain can't figure it out, I'll help. It means Clare's dumping your dumb ass. Now, go run along with that little slut, Jenna, before I get really angry." Eli snapped, finally having enough of KC and his stupid games.

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it, Emo Boy?" KC challenged, stepping closer to Eli, seeing just how far he would go to protect me.

"That little space, in the back of my car, isn't just for decoration, in case you were wondering."

"GUYS!" I called, just wanting this stupid thing to be over with. They both shut up and looked at me, Eli relaxing his muscles and smirked at KC. "KC, we're done. Now, leave. I don't want anything to do with you, or your stupid, fake, slutty girlfriend, anymore. And you can pass along that message, if you'd like." I plastered on a big, fake smile, and turned to Eli. "Thank you," I whispered, and he pulled me in for a hug.

"Anytime, Blue Eyes."

He smiled at me, and turned us around towards my house. We walked in my house, hand in hand, and it finally hit me: KC said he loved me, he lied, and I felt a pang in my heart, for believing him. Eli noticed how my breathing stopped, and looked down at me, with what can only be described as pain.

"Please, don't say 'I told you so'." I laughed bitterly, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I won't," Eli promised, and I believed him, not just that he wouldn't rub in my face the fact that he was right, but I could see something deep, hidden, something that his eyes were trying to silently reveal to me. I also saw that Eli wanted me to trust that he would never hurt me, and that, by telling me about KC and Jenna the other day, he was only trying to protect me.

Eli and I were laying on the couch in my living room, my head on his chest, his arms wrapped around me, when Eli said to me, "Clare, are you okay about the whole KC thing?"

I was surprised by his question, but answered honestly. "Eli, I don't think I really liked him all that much, anymore. And I'm completely over him. That doesn't mean I'll forgive what he did, but I'm done crying over it. I'm ready to move on."

"Wow, that was fast. You must've really hated him," Eli joked, happiness and humor in his eyes.

"Guess it just wasn't meant to be, then." I yawned then, suddenly exhausted from the long day.

"Try to get some rest, Clare." Eli was about to stand up and leave when I stopped him.

"No! Don't leave me. What if I suddenly get so depressed that I decide to go cut myself or something?" I said, jokingly, but secretly not wanting him to leave.

"Alright, Blue Eyes, I'll stay, if you're that worried you'll do something drastic, in your depressed state." Eli smirked, my favorite look on him, besides his actual smile.

"Thank you," I whispered, falling asleep immediately.

_Clare's Dream_

_I woke up in the middle of the street, in front of my house, for some reason. I was just lying, asleep, in the middle of the street. I heard a loud honk, and saw a huge truck, ready to crush me. I screamed in fear, and suddenly, and the ground disappeared from beneath me. I looked up to see who my savior was, and I was surprised to be looking into a pair of gorgeous, emerald eyes, looking alarmed and confused._

"_Edwards! What the hell were you doing, sleeping in the middle of the road?" He seemed stressed about something, though I had no idea what._

"_I don't know! I fell asleep on the couch, and the next thing I knew, I was in the middle of the street, about to be crushed by some truck!" I was really freaked out now. And what was Eli doing in front of my house, anyway? "What are you doing here, anyway?"_

"_I was at your house, remember? We were laying on the couch, then you just got up and came out here. I followed you out, because I kept asking what you were doing, and you wouldn't answer. I saw you lay down and saw the car coming, so I picked you up and ran." Eli explained. He was obviously still confused as to why I felt the need to suddenly go to sleep in the street. He wasn't the only one._

_When we got inside, he put my down on the couch, and sat next to me. Our legs were touching, and I could feel his hot breath on my face. Only then did we realize just how close we were sitting. Strangely, neither one of us wanted to move, though. I could feel my heart beat faster, and I blushed faintly, sure he could hear it. He then leaned closer to me, eyes wide open, waiting to see my reaction. I leaned forward in response, and when we were centimeters apart, he whispered, "I really like you, Clare." I said, "I really like you, too, Eli." He grinned in relief, and I grinned back, and leaned in, closing the small gap between our lips. _

_I felt someone shaking me, and I looked behind me, no one was there. The shaking became stronger, and I heard someone calling my name._

**A/N: The ending wasn't the best, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long, so that the next one will start with what happens after her dream. Review, so I can see if people are reading this or if I'm just writing this for no one. Thanks again to the people who reviewed.:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Admitting Feelings

**A/N: I was looking over my first two chapters, and I realized that they were too short. So I'm gonna try and make this one extra long! And thank you for the great reviews, they really did make my day.:) And Eli's gonna be OOC in this story, only in the sense that I'm not gonna have him smother Clare, and have them break up over that. And I think that they'll get back together on the show. Maybe this season, maybe next season. Remember Sav and Anya?**

**Okay, I'm babbling. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I kept forgetting to put this in the last two chapters, but I do NOT own Degrassi, or the song Dear John by Taylor Swift, that was in the first chapter. If I owned Degrassi, Eli wouldn't have gone freaky in DTW, and he would still be with Clare.:'(**

* * *

><p>I snapped up, realizing it was all just a dream. I became a little disappointed, and then Eli called my name again, gaining my attention.<p>

"Clare, what were you dreaming about?" he asked me, and I was afraid to answer, because I could sense humor in his tone.

"Umm…just stuff. I can't remember," I lied, hoping he wouldn't press me further.

"Well, normally, I wouldn't care, but this sounded pretty interesting." He smirked at me, I knew I was going to regret asking this.

"Interesting how? I was asleep, how would you know?"

"You kept saying my name, then you sighed."

Oh god. I said his name. And he was sitting right there. He heard it. He's never going to let me live this down.

I looked away, hoping he didn't see me blush. Of course, luck wasn't with me, because he smirked and put his finger under my chin, forcing me to look into his green eyes, the same eyes that I had come to love over the years, the same ones who helped me through all of my hard times.

And that's when I realized it. I was falling for Eli Goldsworthy. My best friend since third grade. This can't be happening. I can't be falling for Eli! It would totally destroy our friendship! Because, I know for a fact that he doesn't feel the same way. He basically told me so. He was always talking about this girl who he says he thinks he's falling in love with. She's beautiful, funny, witty, isn't afraid to speak her mind. Everything I'm not.

I frowned at that thought, completely forgetting Eli was here with me, staring at my sad expression. "Okay…but, as I was saying, your dream sounded VERY interesting," I could hear the amusement in his tone; he was enjoying this, maybe a little too much.

"W-what else did I say?" I stuttered, incredibly nervous to hear his response. I fiddled with my purity ring, it was a habit. I was biting my lip, waiting for him to spit it out, already, when he took a deep breath.

"You said you liked me," Eli said, quietly. I couldn't tell what his opinion was, because I couldn't dare look him in the eyes.

"Eli, I, I'm sorry, I didn't even realize that I did until yesterday!" I was mentally preparing myself for his rejection, and I squeezed my eyes closed, willing the tears away.

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you can help your feelings," he said gently.

I finally looked up at his eyes, and I was surprised that he didn't look angry or annoyed, like I had been expecting.

"I'm sorry because, I know that you don't feel the same way as me, and that this could totally ruin our friendship. And you talk about that girl all the time, so I know you don't like me, like that." I let all that out in one breath, feeling a teensy bit better that I wasn't hiding my feelings anymore, but also, worse, because I didn't know how this could affect our friendship. I let out a deep breath, not realizing I was holding it in.

Eli's POV

"Who said I don't feel the same way as you? Who said that girl I'm always talking about isn't you?" I was a little hurt; she thought that THIS could ruin our friendship? And how on earth does she not realize that girl is her?

"Because, Eli, the way you describe her, funny, beautiful, bubbly, that's not me." I was even MORE hurt now, hearing her say that she didn't think those things about herself.

"You just can't take a hint, can you?" I smirked at her confused expression before continuing. "'Beautiful blue eyes, I can always tell what she's thinking by looking into her eyes'?" I quoted something I said about the girl I told Clare I was falling in love with. "And how could you not think that you're beautiful? Even a blind person could see it. Your beautiful personality, so kind and loving, and your beautiful face. All of your features, your beautiful body. Clare, you're beautiful all over, can't you see that?" I felt my voice break at the end, you know how it sounds when you're about to cry? Yeah, that one. I wasn't about to cry, though. I was about to scream, it was insane how Clare thought that she wasn't pretty, or funny, or any of the other great qualities I had described this 'Mystery Girl' as to Clare.

"Eli, do you really mean that?" She sounded so unsure and fragile, like if I said no, she would break down and cry, right there.

"Of course! That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time! And every time I talked about you as the girl that I'm falling for! I really am falling for my best friend, Clare. And I know you feel the same way, you just told me. So, I want to know. Blue Eyes, will you be my girlfriend?" I hoped she would say yes, especially since that last part with me asking her out wasn't supposed to come out. It just slipped, like my mind was just speaking what my heart has wanted since Clare and KC started dating. I looked into her clear blue eyes, waiting for her answer.

"Eli, if I just admitted to you how I was falling for you, what do you think my answer is?" I could hear the sarcasm in her tone, but I could also hear the happiness, too.

"Jeez, maybe I am rubbing off on you. But does this mean yes?"

Instead of answering, she leaned up and kissed me, softly. It didn't last long, but it didn't need to. Clare is finally my girlfriend. I smiled down at her, cherishing the moment.

Clare's POV

Me and my _boyfriend_ headed up to my bedroom, holding hands. I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot, but I didn't care, because I wasn't the only one. When we got to my room, he sat on my bed, while I grabbed my iPod, setting it in the doc and putting it on shuffle. The first song that came up was one of my favorites. I sat next to Eli on my bed, leaning back on my elbows, his arm around my shoulders, just listening to the song.

_My life in the rear view,  
>I'm running from Jesus,<br>Don't know where I'm goin' to.  
>Got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,<br>Been lookin' for someone like you,  
>I've been lookin' for someone like you.<em>

Sitting there with Eli, listening to that song, I realized that he was what I was looking for. As cheesy and cliché as it sounded, it was the truth. He's exactly the kind of guy I wanted. My best friend, I could tell him anything, and vice versa. He's sweet, funny, sarcastic, and understands when I want time alone, to deal with my problems. I sighed in contentment, just looking into Eli's eyes. If he thought _I _had pretty eyes, how was supposed to label his? They were too indescribable for words. Ugh, now I sound like Alli! I giggled at the thought, when Eli asked, "Something funny, Edwards?"

I blushed, I was NOT going to tell him why I was laughing. "Just thinking of something funny, that's all." I bet he can see right through me. He's always been able to read me like that. He told me once, that he could see everything, just by looking into my eyes.

"Liar," Eli smirked, playfully tickling me, trying to get me to confess. He knew all my ticklish spots, so he used that against me, all the time. It wasn't exactly my favorite thing.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" At this point, I was gasping for air, trying to get him to stop. I HATED being tickled. It made me feel so weird. And I'd rather tell him now, and get it over with, than be tickled for any more amount of time.

"Well? I'm waiting, Edwards. What's so funny?" There was definitely humor in his eyes.

"I was just thinking how, I sounded like Alli for a minute, that's all." I hoped he wouldn't press further, but Eli being Eli, he just HAD to ask what made me sound like Alli. "I was thinking about how pretty your eyes are," I said it kind of quietly, hoping he didn't hear me.

"Your eyes are prettier," he whispered in my ear, making me blush a deep red.

"Sure, whatever you say, Goldsworthy." Sarcasm was dripping from my tone.

"Of course, I'm always right." He is so full of himself, sometimes. But not in a serious way, just him trying to push my buttons.

Eli's POV

The next song that came on was one of my favorites, because it always reminded me of Clare.

_You know what I'm going to say, before my mouth even makes a sound  
>And that's why we make a good you and me<br>I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling  
>This is why we make a good you and me<em>

We just sat there, on her bed, talking and listening to music for the next few hours, until someone burst through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one's a lot longer than my other chapters. So, here you go!:D And the two songs mentioned in this chapter are, Someone Like You by Boys Like Girls, and You and Me by the Plain White T's. Cheesy, but, I couldn't resist. **

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Visitor

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers! I saw the reviews about how people actually**_** like **_**my story, so I decided I'd give you guys another chapter. Aren't I just so nice?:D Anyway, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks EClare will get back together. I really think they will, eventually. And have lots of green-eyed babies!;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, because if I did, would I really be writing fan fiction?**

Eli's POV

Me and Clare looked up in shock, as we heard the door swing open, not expecting to see who was standing in front of us. Jenna Middleton. What the hell is she doing here? And how did she get in? And shouldn't she be with KC? Dozens of questions raced through my mind as this chick angrily strutted towards Clare, and the phrase, _if looks could kill_ came into my head. She looked like she was ready to cut Clare's head off and use it as a pom-pom.

"Jenna, what are you doing in my house?" Clare asked, seeming just as mad at Jenna.

"I know what you said about me, you bitch," Jenna spat angrily.

"And what exactly is that?" Clare challenged, I could tell she wasn't afraid.

"You called me a slut!"

Well, I just speak the truth." Clare smirked at her. I was rubbing off on her. I smirked at Clare, for putting this little princess in her place. "And you just called me a bitch, so I think we're even."

"I wasn't trying to get _even,_ Clare, I was trying to figure out what gave you the _right _to call me a slut." Jenna was getting angrier, and I didn't think that was possible.

"You stole my boyfriend! You're a backstabbing slut!" She had a point there.

"It's not my fault that KC didn't want a Jesus obsessed little prude, anymore. Quite frankly, I don't know what he ever saw in you. You're not even that pretty," Jenna spat. She knew she had crossed the line.

Clare's POV

"It's better than being a fake, self-centered whore, with no friends." I spat back at her, done with whatever little game she was playing. "And people actually _like_ me, unlike you. You pretended to be my friend, just so you could get to KC! And you know what? You can have him! He's not that great, anyway. Trust me, I'd know." I smirked at her expression. I knew what she thought I was talking about. I saw Eli's eyes widen in shock. I'd have to explain to him later.

"You did not do anything with KC! He would've told me!" She was getting really defensive now. I found it down right hilarious.

"Oh, would he? Because to him, you were just a little toy, someone to go to, when he wasn't with me." I smirked, I was on fire. She was speechless.

So, since she didn't want to break a nail or anything, she huffed, and walked out the door, and out of my life.

Eli's POV

"Okay, explain to me just exactly what you meant by KC not being that great, and that you would know." I was a little mad, not mad that she might've had sex with KC, but that she never even told me. I didn't want to hear about her sex life, unless, of course, it was with me. I inwardly smirked at that thought. Oh, if only Saint Clare knew what I was thinking, right now. Her face would be as bright as a carrot, and as red as a tomato.

"KC and I didn't have sex, Eli. That was just something I did to piss her off and shut her up. I promise." She sounded so sincere, and she was grinning as she remembered Jenna's reaction.

"Okay, I believe you. You just had me worried, for a minute. You're still wearing your purity ring. If you did have sex with him, that would be a lie, to keep wearing it." I smirked, teasing her about her so-called "sainthood" that she was known for at Degrassi. "I mean, you wouldn't wanna lie, would you? You might go to hell!"

"Shut up, Goldsworthy. You know you were just jealous, when you thought I had sex with KC." She was smirking, man, I really _was_ rubbing off on her. It was cute on her. Oh god, she's turning me into a sap. One of those cheesy guys, from all those chick flicks I've watched with her. Yes, she makes me watch chick flicks, but I get my revenge, by making her watch horror movies. She's _terrified_ of scary movies. It's hilarious.

"Okay, maybe I was jealous, but if I told you I had sex with Amanda, you're saying you wouldn't be jealous?" I smirked.

"No, actually, I wouldn't." She sounded so sure of herself.

I felt a little disappointed. I wasn't disappointed because I wanted her to be jealous, because, frankly, I can't stand when girls get like that. But I was disappointed that she sounded like she wouldn't care if I wasn't still a virgin. I tried not to let my disappointment show, as I responded with, "And why is that?"

"Because, you couldn't stand Amanda. You couldn't _wait _to break it off with her. There's no way you would've had sex with her." She had a valid point there.

"Okay, you caught me. But how did Jenna know where you live, anyway? And, how did she get in? It's kind of freaky to think that she can just get in your house, like that."  
>"We used to hang out here, sometimes. But, I think I forgot to lock the front door, earlier. At least, that's what I hope is how she got in. But I'm just glad to have her and KC out of my life. But you have to promise me something, Eli." She sounded so serious, I wondered what she could have possibly wanted me to promise.<p>

"What is it, Clare?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "Promise me that, if you have feelings for another girl, you'll break up with me, first. Don't just cheat on me, like KC. And, if we were to ever break up, promise me that we'll stay friends. Because, Eli, as pathetic as this sounds, I need you in my life." She started to look a little sad, towards the end, so I wrapped my arm around her waist, and pulled her in closer.

"Clare, I would never have feelings for another girl when I'm with you. And we'll always be in each other's lives, Clare. Because I need you, too." I smiled comfortingly at her. I really don't think we'll break up, anytime soon. I actually wouldn't be surprised if we ended up getting married, one day. God, I've turned into such a sap! Thanks, so much, Clare.

"Good. And thank you, Eli. For everything," she whispered. I could tell she was a little worn from all the drama from the past two days, and she was stressed from her parents' unexplained disappearance. I looked at the clock, it was 10:30 p.m., and we have school tomorrow, so I decided I'd let her get some sleep. Thank God tomorrow is Friday, I'll have the whole weekend to spend with Clare. And Adam, I haven't really hung out with him for a few days, so I'll have to hang out with him, too.

"You're welcome, Blue Eyes. Maybe you should get some sleep, now." I got up to leave, but she grabbed my arm.

"Eli, you've spent the night at my house, before. You can stay now." She smiled at me, her blue eyes begging me to stay, and I couldn't say no, even if I wanted to.

"Alright, Blue Eyes, I'll stay. But I have to go to my house, real quick, and get some clothes for tomorrow."

"Okay," she replied, happily.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then headed out the door, towards my hearse.

It didn't take me long to get home, since I literally lived two minutes away from Clare. I went up to my room, noticing that it was pretty quiet. My parents must have gone to bed, already. I got up to my room, and put some clothes for tomorrow into my bag, and went to take a quick shower, before heading back to Clare's.

Clare's POV

After Eli left, I hopped in the shower, so I'd be ready tomorrow, and all I'd have to do is get dressed. Then, I called Alli. I haven't really talked to her, or Adam for a few days, so I felt kind of guilty.

After the fourth ring, she picked up.

"_Hey, Clare. How's it going?"_ She sounded really cheery, I wonder why.

"Good, you wouldn't believe what's happened to me in the past couple days."

"_Ooh, sounds interesting. Spill."_

I then told Alli everything, about Eli warning me about KC cheating, Eli asking me out, and Jenna coming over this morning. When I finished, I let her respond.

"_What a bitch! I never liked her, you know."_

I laughed. "Yes, Alli. You've always made your opinion of Jenna very clear to me. And I should've listened. But, it doesn't matter anymore, because I'm done with her and KC."  
>"<em>Good for you, Clare. That asshole doesn't deserve you, anyway. And that bitch is just jealous that people actually like you."<br>_"That's what I told her, this morning!" Finally, someone gets it!

"_Well, it's the truth. Anyway, you finally got together with Eli! You two flirt like there's no tomorrow!" _Her tone was suggestive. Alli, Adam, Eli, and I have been friends forever. Her and Adam were always teasing me and Eli that we were gonna get married, one day. And, for once, I believed it.

I scoffed. "We do not! And you and Adam are always flirting, too! Why don't you just tell him you like him, already? You know he likes you back." I could practically _hear _Alli's blush. Only I knew about her secret crush on Adam. I also knew about his crush on her. I don't see why they don't just go out, already. Maybe if I told Adam that Alli liked him back…

I was interrupted in my thoughts by Alli, who was going into some long speech about how her and Adam don't flirt, and how it's not simple enough to just _tell_ him that she likes him. And I couldn't blame her for not wanting to just tell Adam, I didn't want to tell Eli how I felt, either.

I heard the front door open then, so I told Alli that I had to go, Eli was back.

"_Okay, Saint Clare. Don't have __**too**__ much fun, though."_

I was blushing like crazy at that, when Eli came into my room, asking me why I was blushing so bad.

"_Oh, hey, Eli. I was just telling Clare, that if you two decide to have fun tonight, that God is watching." _ I knew that was directed at me, even though she said it to Eli.

I blushed even harder when Eli laughed at Alli's comment. Who knew someone so tiny could be so annoying and devious?

**A/N: Here ya go! I'm still trying to work on making my chapters longer, and they're gradually getting longer. And of course, there's gonna be Adam in here. He's too cool to keep out! And I'm not killing off Morty, either. He's staying. And I think that Adam and Alli would be adorable together, so I might put them together, too. But it will still be about EClare. They'll just be a little add-on. Also, the Julia situation never happened, here. So Eli doesn't go psycho, and he doesn't hoard.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5: Exes and Enemies

**A/N: Hello, people! I was kinda stumped on what to do for this chapter. I already know what's gonna happen later on, but I wanna save that for later on in the story. So this is just kinda a filler chapter. Sorry. And thank you for all the lovely reviews! And, also, let me know if I write too much in someone's POV, because I feel like I write a lot more in Eli's than in Clare's**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, sadly.**

Eli's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I felt something in my arms. _That's odd_, I thought. I looked down and noticed that I was in Clare's bed. Oh yeah, I slept over here. Clare was still asleep, so I looked over at the clock. 9:30 a.m. Crap! We're late!

"Clare, wake up."

She mumbled something incoherent in response.

"Clare, I have no idea what you just said, but we're late for school." That should get her up.

"How late?" she mumbled, her face still buried into her pillow.

"It's 9:30."

"Ugh. I was hoping you'd say 2:00, that way we'd be out already."

"I wish. Now, come on. We gotta get ready."

"Yes, ma'am." I replied sarcastically, pretending to salute her. She just rolled her eyes.

Once we were dressed and ready for school, we walked out to Morty. I opened her door for her, then walked around to the driver's side. We talked about random things on the drive to school. We finally got there, and the bell rang for fourth period. We snuck in, mixing in with the crowd of students, and parted ways, me heading to history, her heading to whatever math class she's taking this year.

Clare's POV

As soon as I got to class, Alli hounded me with questions about last night and the past two days. _When did you know he was cheating? When did you realize you like Eli? How did he ask you? How did Jenna manage to get into your house? _This went on for the whole period. The _endless_ stream of questions. Finally, the bell rang, signaling we could leave. We were stopped on the way out by the last person I wanted to see. _KC._ I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past him, but he wouldn't budge.  
>"KC, move." He could tell I was annoyed, but he still wouldn't let me pass.<p>

"Clare, can we talk?"

"No." I did not want to talk to him. I just wanted to get to English.

"Clare, I'm sorry for cheating on you. I really am. Will you take me back?" his brown eyes begged me.

"Let me think…"I pretended to ponder about taking him back. His expression became hopeful. "No." His hopefulness faded.

"Why not?" He was angry.

"You cheated on me with my best friend! Then denied it! And besides, I've moved on."

"Already? It was two days ago!" He pretended to be offended. I could see right through it, though.

"KC, you moved on, _while _we were dating."  
>"I only went to Jenna because you're a stupid prude who wouldn't put out." I was getting extremely pissed, at this point.<p>

"Wow, KC. Great way to convince me to take you back," I said sarcastically, tears stinging my eyes.

I shoved passed him, and I heard him yelling behind me. I ignored it and went to English. I sat in my seat, behind Eli. I was ten minutes late, thanks to KC.

"Ms. Edwards, nice of you to join us, today," Ms. Dawes said, sounding disappointed.

"Sorry, Ms. Dawes," I replied, looking down at my notebook. I could feel a faint blush on my face from everyone looking at me, but I tried to ignore it.

"Hey, where were you?" Eli whispered curiously. He then noticed my eyes. I hadn't realized that the tears had fallen. "Why are you crying?"

"Um…nothing. I was just talking to someone, that's all." He could tell I was upset at what happened, and I knew that he'd be asking me about it until I gave in. Thankfully, we didn't have lunch till seventh period, so maybe by then he will have forgotten about it. Yeah, I should be so lucky.

Eli's POV

What's up with Clare? Why is she so upset? Does it have something to do with her parents? No, it couldn't. She hasn't talked to them today. Is she fighting with Alli? Possible. Or…could it have something to do with KC? Bingo! I'll just have to find out, later. She was crying. That bastard said something to upset her. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? He already hurt her enough. She shouldn't have to deal with him, anymore. Once I find out what happened, I'm gonna let KC have it. Shouldn't he be off with Jenna, somewhere? No, because he always wants what he can't have. And now that he can't have Clare, he wants her back. Yeah, like that'll happen. Clare's not dumb enough to go back to him, plus, she's dating me. She doesn't want him.

***Later That Day; Lunch***

"So, Clare, care to explain why you were so upset earlier?" I asked, as we sat at a table in the lunchroom, with Alli and Adam.

She avoided my eyes. "It was nothing. Just a little argument, that's all." I could tell there was more to it than that, though.

"Is it KC?"

"He told me he wanted me back, and that the only reason he cheated was because I was just some stupid little prude, who doesn't put out." That pissed me off. He can't talk to her that way. If anything, _she _should be the one calling _him _out for cheating!  
>Alli's eyes widened in shock, and Adam almost choked on the apple he was eating. "What the hell! Does he not remember that when he asked you out, he said he liked you for <em>not<em> being like all the other fake sluts here?" Adam demanded. I could tell he was just as pissed as me. He's always been like a big brother to Clare, even though they're the same age.

"Apparently not. He doesn't deserve you anyway, Clare. Don't let that asshole get to you. You have Eli, now." All put a comforting arm around Clare's shoulder. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, Blue Eyes. You've got me." I smirked. "If he bothers you again, let me know," I told her sternly, letting her know that I wasn't gonna let KC play his little game with Clare.

"Okay, but don't start fighting with him, too. It's bad enough that Fitz is after you."

Ugh. Fitz. How I hate that name. And him. I swear, he **lives** to make mine and Adam's life a living hell.

"Don't remind me," Adam muttered, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Speak of the devil," Alli mumbled, watching Fitz walk by our table, pulling Adam's chair out from under him, as he did so.

"Ugh, I hate that guy!" Adam seethed. We've both had enough of Fitz's little games. He's been going after us since the eighth grade.

**A/N: Adam, Eli, Clare and Alli are all the same age in this. They're all sophomores.**

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna stop it, once and for all." I snapped, thinking back on all of the things Fitz has done to us, over the years.

"Eli, don't encourage him!" Clare begged, she and Alli hated our ongoing war with Fitz. She's never been one for fighting.

"But Clare, he's never gonna stop unless we show him who's boss." I hate arguing with her over this, but doesn't understand that we're not gonna put up with him, any longer.

"He's never gonna stop, period. Unless you ignore him. If you keep going after him, you're just gonna give him the satisfaction that he can control you," Alli reasoned. She hates this as much as Clare.

"And you're gonna end up really hurt." I didn't care. I'm sick of this.

"I don't care. Someone's gotta put Fitz in his place."

"You know what? Fine. Do what you want. I can't stop you. But don't say I didn't warn you. This thing is only gonna get worse," Clare huffed, getting up and leaving. Oh, great. Now she's pissed.

"She's right, you guys. You're gonna get hurt." And with that, Alli got up and followed Clare.

I sighed. They're right. But it's the only way to get Fitz to stop.

***After School***

"They're really mad, man," Adam said, nervously.

"Don't worry, dude. Alli's not gonna stay mad at you forever." I smirked. I loved making fun of his crush on Alli.

"Dude, shut up. And you're not worried about Clare never talking to you, again?"

"She's gonna talk to me. I'll apologize, later."

"Well, good luck with that."

Just then, we walked right into Fitz. We were walking home, when we decided to take a shortcut through an alley, behind The Dot.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fitz asked, menacingly, trapping us there.

"Home. Now, leave us alone, Fitz. We're not in the mood for your little games," Adam said, confidently.

"Oh, but I am. And I know you love playing with me." He grinned psychotically.

I shoved him a little, but that did it. He punched me in the face, and I shoved him against the wall. Fitz, Adam, and I fought like this for at least ten minutes, when Fitz grabbed Adam in a headlock. I pushed him down, and kicked him in the stomach three times.  
>"You'll regret this, freaks. Just wait."<p>

And with that, Fitz got up and left, leaving us there, clueless as to what he'd do next.

**A/N: Kinda short, but I figured I'd end it there, so I could set up what's coming next. Did ya like it? Well, you can leave your opinion in a review, even if you hated it. It would make my day. I'll either have the next chapter up either tonight, or tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises

**A/N: Hey, readers! Sorry I didn't update as soon as I said I would, but my mom's been out of town, and my lazy ass father doesn't do anything. So, I've been watching my brother, and trying to keep the house clean. Thank you, once again, for the lovely reviews! They make my day.:) And, emilylake90, to answer your question, no, Vegas Night didn't happen. It might happen later on, still not sure, yet. But this is where the good part in the story happens! So, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own fingers to type with, a computer, and my ideas, but I still don't own Degrassi.**

Adam's POV

"You'll regret this, freaks. Just wait." And with that, Fitz walked off, looking extremely pissed off, at something _he_ started.

"Well, that was weird," I mumble, still in shock from the scene that had unfolded, just a few minutes ago.

"Definitely. But I wonder what he thinks could _possibly _make us regret kicking his ass, like that." Eli smirked. He's in a good mood, for someone who also got an ass-kicking. We all did, it was pretty evenly matched. Though, I do have to say, watching Fitz wince in pain was pretty self-satisfactory.

"We'll find out, I guess." I was a little nervous about what Fitz was planning. He may be stupid when it comes to school, but when it comes to bullying people, he's definitely an expert at that.

"Well, I gotta get home. I'll you later, man." I started to walk home, then.

Clare's POV

"I can't believe how stupid they're being!" I exclaimed in frustration, throwing my hands up in the air, exaggerating my statement.

"I can," Alli muttered, annoyed.

"I mean, it's one thing to defend yourself, but they're taking this completely overboard!"  
>I got up, and started pacing around my room, rambling on about the fight. I think Alli decided to tune me out. Can't say that I blame her. We get enough of this war at school, she doesn't need to hear me complain now, too. But, I'm just so frustrated! I can't help it!<p>

Suddenly, Alli's phone went off. It must've been a text. "Well, I gotta go home, now. Sav needs my help with something, _again._ See you later, Clare Bear." She gave me a quick smile, then walked out.

I sat down on my bed, then grabbed one of my Fortnight books, and opened up to where I last left off. I still write fanfictions, sometimes, but not about Declan. I bet you can guess who it is. Yep, I'm that pathetic. Oh well. At least he doesn't know. That'd be a nightmare. He'd never let me hear the end of it.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by phone suddenly going off. I heard the texty tone going off.

_Oh, my love, please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you, tonight_

Eli had set that for me. Something we both like. I opened the text.

**Clare, meet me at the Dot in ten.**

**-Eli**

I was still angry about before, but I still decided to meet him. I took a quick shower, put on some jeans and a hoodie, brushed through my hair, and put on some mascara and eyeliner. I was good to go. I grabbed my house keys and started off towards the Dot.

Eli's POV

I hated what I was about to do. Absolutely hated it. But I had to. If I didn't who knows what will happen. So, I got out of my hearse, and walked into the Dot, bracing myself for what I was about to do.

Clare's POV

When I got to the Dot a few minutes later, Eli was already there. He looked kind of nervous. I sat down across from him, making my face look mad. Because I still am mad about earlier.

"So, why'd you ask me to meet you here?"

"This isn't working out, Clare," he said, his face devoid of all emotions.

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Us. I can't keep pretending to like you. The only reason I did it was because I knew you liked me, so I thought I could pretend to feel the same way. But I can't. I'm sorry." His face was blank, impossible to read. But there was something there in his tone. It made me think he was lying, that there's some other reason he's doing this. But I can't imagine why.

"Oh, so you tried to spare my feelings, is that what this was? I guess that I'm not as smart as I thought." I was crushed. We've been dating for about a month, now. Not that long, so why is he suddenly so cold?

"I guess not. Sorry, Clare." He got up to leave. That was like a slap in the face.

"We can't even be friends? You promised me, that if things didn't work out, we could still be friends." I could tell I sounded desperate, but I don't care. I need him in my life, somehow.

"I don't think that would work. I was wrong, it's just for the best if we try to forget each other. Goodbye, Clare." And with that, he left. Walked out of my life.

**A/N: What's wrong with Eli? Sorry it's short, but, like I said, I've been busy with cleaning and such. And also, because I felt like I should end it there, so the next chapter could start out with the aftermath of the break up. And you'll find out why he broke up with Clare soon. And the song that was Clare's texty tone was My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte. I had to use that song, somehow, because it's one of my favorites. Reviews would make me happy.:)**


	7. Chapter 7: You Did That For Me?

Clare's POV

_Who do you think you are?_

_Running around, leaving scars_

_And collecting your jar of hearts?_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

Eli thinks he can just dump me like that and expect me to just forgive him, like nothing ever happened? Uh, sorry buddy, but that's just not how it works. If he thinks I'm going to just give in that easily, he is way wrong. If he would explain **why** he just dumped me, like I never meant anything to him, I'd **consider** taking him back. But when I demanded to know what the hell happened, he just said that he lied about what he said to me, and that he was sorry, but he still couldn't tell me why he lied to me and dumped me.

I heard the bell go off, so I walked outside to a picnic table. It was my free period, so I decided to take out a book and read. I felt kind of depressed, though. I usually spent my free period with Eli. I sighed, the only book I had with me was a Fortnight book. Lovely. And, to top it all off, it feels like someone's staring at me. I'm just being paranoid. I sighed again, and started to read my book in peace.

Eli's POV

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you, forever  
>I'll be there for you, through it all, Even if saving you sends me to heaven<br>Cause, you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away, Cause, I'm here for you<br>Please don't walk away and Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

A stalker. That's what I felt like right now, as I was watching her through the trees. I broke up with her a little less than a month ago, so why am I watching her, you ask? Well, it's simple. I have to make sure_ he_ keeps his little side of the deal. I have to make sure she's safe, no matter what. Because, if it weren't for me, she wouldn't be in this little situation in the first place. So, for the past few weeks, I've been keeping an eye on her and him, to make sure he stays away from her. If he hurts her, then I won't be the one regretting messing with him. Only Adam knows why I had to break up with Clare. He understands, to an extent. But, what he doesn't understand is why I don't just go to the police. I could, I could stay with Clare, put him in jail, and all our lives go back to normal. But, I'm not the only one who's been watching people. He's had his goons keeping an eye on me. But I'm sick of having to pretend that I don't mind this. So, I should just send Adam to the police. No one's after him. As I'm thinking about this, I'm also listening to my iPod. I groan when the next song comes on. Our song.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again_

_Don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day _

_I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

This is the song that we've danced to, countless times. A song that we both love. I need to fix this, and soon. Before I go insane.

Clare's POV

I was sitting on the picnic table, finally starting to get into my book, when a pair of hands snatches it from my grip. I look up to see who the hands belong to, when I see no other than Fitz. Great. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Hey, Clare. You're really hot, you know. And you should go on a date with me," Fitz says, getting straight to the point.

"No thanks, I'm not interested." I tried to be as polite as possible, trying to hide the distaste in my tone.

"Let me rephrase that: you _will_ go on a date with me," he says, forcefully.

"You _will_ get away from me, and mind you own business," I say, with just as much force. He doesn't control me; I don't have to listen to him.

"You better do what I say, or-"

Fitz was cut off by Eli, who was apparently watching the whole thing. I didn't see him. He approached the table, looking pissed off.

"Stay away from her. You remember the deal. I followed my end. You follow yours."

Deal? What deal? I'm confused. But, suddenly, it clicks in my head. Did Fitz _force_ Eli to break up with me? Is that why I thought something was up when it seemed like he didn't want to do it? But, why would Eli listen? Did Fitz say that he would leave him alone if he did? No, Eli wouldn't agree to that. It's gotta be more than that. But, what . . .

Eli's POV

"You said that you would leave them alone, if I did what you said, and I did. So back off." I was getting madder by the second.

"It doesn't matter. I always get what I want. Right now, I want her." Fitz said, smirking evilly, knowing just how far to push me.

"Don't talk about her like that!" I defended Clare. She sat there, watching us, looking confused, yet understanding of something. I'm gonna have to explain the situation to her. Maybe she'll understand what I was doing. I can only hope.

"Whatever. She's not worth it," Fitz muttered, walking away.

"What deal?" Clare asked.

I sighed. She's gonna get mad. "Fitz and I made a deal that if I broke up with you, he would leave everyone alone. But, when I didn't agree to that, he said either I break up with you, or he'd hurt you." I looked up at Clare, anticipating her reaction. She looked . . . grateful? Okay? I thought she'd be mad that I did that.

"Eli, thank you, but you could've told me what was going on. You didn't have to play hero. If he wanted to get to me, he would've found a way to do so, one way or another." She looked as if she felt bad for me, though I have no idea why.

"Why are you being so sympathetic? Where's all the yelling? The name calling?" I asked, searching her eyes for a hint of anger or disappointment. I found none.

"Why should I be angry? I mean, you were trying to protect me. Sure, you broke my heart in the process, but it was still sweet," she said this earnestly. I believed her, she's not angry.

"Clare, will you be my girlfriend, again?" I asked hopefully, a small smile on my lips.

"If you promise that if something like that happens again, you'll tell me what's going on, instead of leaving me clueless."

"I promise," I replied, truthfully.

Then, I walked up to her, picked her up, and kissed her.

"I've missed you, Clare. I didn't want to do it, any of it, but I had to keep you safe," I whispered, hoping she'd believe that everything I said to her at the Dot, that day, was a lie.

"I've missed you, too, Eli. And, I really do appreciate what you did. But he could've been lying to you, which is why you should've come to me, first. How do you know he wasn't gonna turn around and do it, anyway? Or, he could've gone after you, instead." I could hear the concern in her voice.

"He's not gonna bother us, anymore. I'll make sure of it," I said, truth in every word.

Just then, the bell for the next class rang. We had English, next. I smiled.

"May I walk you to class, milady?" I asked, pretending to be all formal.

"Of course," she replied, humor in her eyes.

**A/N: Sucky ending! Sorry! But I just wasn't sure how to end it. I tried to make this one a little longer than they've been. Not my longest, not even close. But it's better than some 800 word one. Did I put them back together too soon? Cause it feels like it. Oh well. Plenty of drama to come. Review? It makes me smile.:D**


	8. Chapter 8: Fights and Fluff

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but like I said, I wanted to make these better. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or Jump Then Fall, that belongs to Taylor Swift.**

Clare's POV

_I said leave, but, baby, all I want is you_

_To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles,_

_Screaming, "I'm in love with you,"_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, then come back for more,_

_And, baby, don't you leave, _

_Cause all I need is on the other side of the door_

_Jump Then Fall – Taylor Swift_

"Eli! Why can't you just leave it alone?" I screeched, tears pouring down my face.

"Because! He's not gonna stop unless I do something about it," he yelled back, just as angry.

"Yeah, cause your plan worked _so well,_ last time," I argued back in a sarcastic, angry tone.

We've been fighting for the last twenty minutes about the whole Fitz thing. It's been about two weeks since we got back together, and Fitz had been leaving us alone, until a couple days ago, when he decided he was going to pick yet another fight with Eli and Adam. This left Adam with a black eye, and Eli with a busted lip. And now, Eli wants revenge. _Again._ Why can't they just stop? Because, if they don't try to get back at him, again, he won't bother them, anymore. The problem is, they both want to be the one with the last word. Or prank.

"Well, leaving it alone doesn't seem to work, either!"  
>"You know what? I'm leaving. Go after Fitz! But, don't act like you don't already know what's going to happen! You're going to end up<em> hurt,<em> Eli. And I'm not going to stick around, to watch. Not this time." And with that, I slammed Eli's door, and ran out to the street.

I got about halfway home, when Fitz came up to me. I tried to walk away, but he stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, menacingly, an evil glint in his eye.

"Leave me alone, Fitz, you've done enough damage," I snapped, trying to shove past him, but he just grabbed me into a tight hold.

"Come with me, Clare. You won't regret it," he murmured, trying to be alluring.

"Let me think . . . no."

And with that, I took off down the street, running to my house.

When I got there, I was surprised at what I saw. Eli standing in my backyard, throwing pebbles at my window, trying to get me to open it. I guess he doesn't know I'm not in there.

"Clare! Please, just open the window! I need to talk to you!" he yelled to my empty bedroom. I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"I'm listening," I said in a guarded tone. I don't want him to think that I was crying, earlier.

"When did you get there?" he asked, surprised.

"About two seconds ago. How long have you been yelling to my empty room?" I asked, somewhat amused.

"You mean you weren't here, this whole time? Well, don't I feel stupid."

"Maybe you are stupid," I replied, irritation creeping into my voice.

"Look, Clare, I'm _really_ sorry for not backing off, in the first place, like you said to. It's just that, I don't want to give him the satisfaction of winning. Because, then, he'll just keep bullying people. I didn't want him to think he could just mess with me, or Adam, anytime he wants." He spoke sincerely, and I could tell he wasn't lying.

During his little speech, he walked closer to me, until he was standing right in front of me, his hands on my arms.

"I do understand that, Eli. I understand that you don't want Fitz to be able to push you around. But, getting even doesn't always mean you win. Sometimes, it means war, like right now. So, please, just try to ignore him. He only does it to get you angry at him. Because, he wants the attention. Good or bad."

"Okay, Clare. I'll try to ignore him. Though, I'm not sure how well that will work."  
>"Promise?"<p>

"Pinky promise," Eli replied, and held his pinky out to me.

I wrapped my small pinky around his larger one, and smiled. This boy . . .

"So, Clare, we don't have school, today. What do you want to do?" Eli asked, suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eli!" I slapped him playfully, on the chest. Hmm . . . we could go to the park?" I suggested.

It was about noon, so we could hang out there, for a while.

"Sure, let's go."

And with that, we were in the hearse, heading to the park.

Eli's POV

We got to the park, and walked over to the swings. Clare got on one, and I went behind her and started to push her.

I pushed her for about ten minutes, when Clare told me to slow her down, so she could get off. When the swing came back to me, almost stopped, I held it, so she could get off, but my hands lingered at her waist. She turned around in her seat, and stared into my eyes for a minute, before giving me a peck on the lips.

She then walked over to the bench in which we did our _Romeo and Juliet _project at, sitting down at her same spot. I sat beside her, in mine. We grinned at each other, remembering that day. Then, I thought about our second kiss, in the library. I thought about the time we've spent together, even the parts that weren't that important. Because, I consider all the time we've spent together important. God, I'm such a sap, now! Oh well, it's Clare's fault.

We talked for a while, and then we decided we'd go back to Clare's house, and watch a movie.

I, being the 'death obsessed' person I am, and loving to scare Clare, picked a scary movie. Well, it wasn't as scary as it was gory. I picked _Saw, _and Clareglared at me. I just smirked and patted the spot next to me. She sat down, and started the movie. Every time there was a disgusting part, she would bury her head in my chest, being as she didn't like blood. Can't say that I blame her, though, because this movie _was_ pretty disgusting.

The movie ended about three hours later, and it was seven. It was a Saturday night, so she suggested I just stay the night, again. I happily obliged, and we walked upstairs, to her room to get some pillows and blankets, when she suggested we invite Adam and Alli over. We both knew they like each other, so I suggested we try to get them together, tonight. Hopefully, it will work.

**A/N: What do Eli and Clare have planned to get Alli and Adam together? I think they'd be cute, so I have to put them together. This had a mixture of fluff and drama, which I liked. Yes, the Romeo and Juliet thing happened, but the Julia thing never happened, after. I hope you liked it! Review?:)**


	9. Chapter 9: Going to the Dot

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update! But, I was out of town, and I didn't have internet. But now I do! And, thank you to the person who pointed out last chapter that the song wasn't Jump Then Fall. I always mix those two songs up! It was actually The Other Side of the Door by Taylor Swift. Sorry about that.:) And, to aztec girl: Yeah, I couldn't seem them together, either, at first, but I had read some stories with them together, and I thought they'd be totally adorable, together.:) Thanks for all the great reviews!:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

Eli's POV

Clare took out her phone and called Alli, while I called Adam. I really don't know what her plan is, but I'm glad she wants to get them together. Seriously, they flirt almost as much as me and Clare!

Twenty minutes later, Clare, Alli, Adam, and I were sitting on the couches in Clare's living room, getting ready to watch a movie. Clare told me Alli couldn't stand scary movies, so even though she hates them, too, she said we were going to watch one.

It was Clare and me on one end of the couch, and Alli and Adam on the other. I had my arm around Clare, and she was facing me, ready to shield her face, when necessary. I chuckled at her fear. It's just a stupid movie.

Adam was sitting close to Alli, his hand touching the side of her leg. She looked aware of that, by the light blush on her face. As we got closer to the scary parts of the movie, Alli had her face buried in Adam's chest. He rubbed her back, comfortingly. Me and Clare looked over at him, giving him a thumb's up. He glared playfully in return, but we could tell he was enjoying it. So, Clare and I quietly snuck upstairs, to her room, to let them be alone.

Adam's POV

As me and Alli sat there, watching the movie, I looked up at the clock, when I noticed we were alone in the room. Very clever, guys. They both knew I have feelings for Alli, that's why they had this little get-together, tonight. I do appreciate the alone time, though.

But I was interrupted from my thoughts when Alli suddenly looked up at me and whispered, "Adam, can I talk to you?" I saw a slight blush creep up on her cheeks. Alli rarely blushes. Only when she's really embarrassed. What could this be?

"Sure, Al, what's up?" Al was sort of my little nickname for her. I gave it to her when we were ten.

"Adam, I think . . . I think, I kinda, sorta, might possibly, like you," she stuttered nervously. She's cute when she's nervous. Always has been.

"I like you, too, Alli," I answered back honestly, not just telling her what she wanted to hear.

She sighed in relief, and said, "Really? Because I didn't think you did, even though Clare always said you did. But I'm glad you do, Adam."

I grinned at that, and said, "Alli, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, with hope in my voice.

"Of course, Adam. I would love to be your girlfriend," Alli grinned, and I suddenly felt a huge relief off my shoulders. I don't have to hide my feelings, anymore. I grinned at Alli.

I leaned down and kissed Alli on the lips, softly, but we deepened it after a few seconds. She put her arms around my neck, while I rested my hands on her waist. We were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat, and then I felt something being thrown at my head. I looked up, and saw that a tissue box had hit me, and saw Clare and Eli standing at the top of the stairs, with smirks on their faces. Yep, she's hanging out with him too much.

"If you two are done here, me and Eli were just gonna go to the Dot, you guys in?" Clare asked, and I noticed that both she and Eli had on shoes and jackets.

I looked at Alli, seeing what her answer would be. She nodded and said, "Sure, we'll be right out. I just gotta get some shoes and my coat."

Eli and Clare then walked outside, leaving me and Alli alone to grab our stuff.

Clare's POV

"That's so cute!" I gushed to Eli, once he had the door closed behind him.

"They're just SO adorable, together!" Eli mocked in a voice he tried to make high-pitched. He failed miserably, and I burst out laughing at how ridiculous he sounded. "I just LOVE watching them making out in your living room, Clare!" he continued in the same high voice as before.

I giggled and said, "Okay, I admit that was gross, but they're still cute! And I can see what they meant by calling us annoying before we started dating. All that flirting was making me nauseous." Okay, they weren't as bad as us, but they were still pretty bad.

"Yeah, if they're gonna be hanging out with us, I don't really want to walk in on them kissing, every time we leave them alone, for a few minutes." He was exaggerating, but he kind of had a point. I wouldn't want to walk in on anyone making out.

"I don't think they'll be that bad. Maybe Alli, but not Adam."

"Where are they?" Eli asked, a little impatiently.

"They'll be out, in a minute. In the meantime," I trailed off. I pushed his back against Morty, and started kissing him. He was surprised at first, but then relaxed. He rested his hands on my waist, while I buried my hands in his hair.

"And they were yelling at us," I heard someone mutter.

"Alli!" I gasped, a little out of breath.

"Calm down, Clare Bear, I'm not your mom. I don't care if you make out with you boyfriend," she said, as if it was obvious, which it kind of was. I forgot she wasn't my mom, for a minute.

"Well, can we go, now, before the Dot closes?" Adam asked. He seemed annoyed. How? He just asked out the girl he likes, and got a positive response!

"Sure, dude. Let's go." Eli unlocked the hearse, and we all climbed in. I was about to sit up front, next to Eli, when I felt an arm pull me back. It was Alli.

"Adam, you can sit up front, Clare's gonna sit back here, with me," Alli told him, just as he was gonna get in the back.

Alli waited for Eli to turn on the radio, so we could talk.

"What's up? Why don't you want to sit with Adam?" I asked, confused.

"Because, I need to talk to you," she said, seeming annoyed, like Adam.

"Okay, talk." Why does she seem so pissed off?

"It's about Adam," she seemed worried, now.

"I kind of got that, from the way you're both acting."

"Well, how is that?"

"Like you're both extremely pissed off about something, though I can't imagine what. I thought you'd be happy."  
>"Well, I freaked out at Adam because he's Drew's brother, and I was saying how it can't work out."<br>"Why can't it work out? You like him, he likes you. Where's the problem?"

"He's Drew's brother! I can't go to his house or anything, because Drew will be there."  
>"Who cares? You can hang out at my house, if you don't want your parents to find out. And Drew has a life, too. He might not even be there. And I'm sure Adam would make sure Drew would be out of the house, if he knew you were going over."<br>"Yeah, but, what if he was there with Bianca, and wanted to hang out, or something?"  
>"Alli, I'm pretty sure Bianca wouldn't want to just 'hang out' with you. You two hate each other. Plus, this is Bianca. And Drew."<br>She sighed, and said warily, "Okay, I guess you're right. I have to apologize to Adam, later."  
>"What'd you say to him?"<p>

"I was saying how, since he's Drew's brother, we can't be together, and he freaked out, asking me why I kissed him. Which, I really should've thought about that, before. But, now I'm glad I did, because you're right. And if Drew's over me, it's time I get over him, officially. Even if it is with his brother."  
>"Good for you, Alli. But, you're not just doing this to get back at Drew, are you?" I asked, slightly suspicious.<p>

Her eyes widened in shock. "No! I really like Adam. You know that. Besides, I would never do that to Adam. He's not just my boyfriend. He's one of my best friends." She said that honestly, and I believed her. Because, even though she's a better liar than me, I can still tell when she's lying. God knows we've done it enough to our parents.

"Okay, Alli. I believe you. And good for you, for finally getting over Drew. He's a jackass, anyway."

"Clare Diane Edwards!" Alli shrieked, sarcastically.

"What'd she do?" Eli asked. He must've heard her, because he turned the radio off.

"She said jackass," Alli said, giggling.

"Clare! How could you?" Eli feigned shock, and clutched his hand to his chest, dramatically.

"Shut up, you two," I replied, sticking my tongue out at them.

I looked over at Adam; he's been quiet this whole time. I bet he's still upset about his fight with Alli. They're gonna have to make up, later. I hope he'll talk to her, though.

When we finally got to the Dot, Adam and Alli got up to go inside, while me and Eli stayed in the car, so they could talk.

"So, what'd you ladies talk about, back there?" Eli asked, once I was sitting next to him, in the front.

"Nothing you need to worry about, nosy."

"Ooh, sharing secrets? Did you talk about how great a kisser I am?"  
>"Well, me being Saint Clare, I didn't, because, I'm not supposed to lie," I replied, with a grin on my face.<p>

"Ouch, Clare! Bruise my ego, why don't you?" he said, with a frown, but humor in his eyes.

"Well, maybe you could refresh my memory, on just how bad of a kisser you are," I said, blushing lightly.

"Well, I don't know, that last one hurt. I don't think I want to be made fun of, again." He pretended to think it over.

"Okay, well if you're that wounded, I could just go find someone else to kiss, probably better than you. Maybe I could just date them, instead."  
>"Maybe I could go find Jenna. She might want to kiss me, even though I'm so terrible at it."<p>

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" I asked, bitterly. It didn't really hurt my feelings, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Clare, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please, forgive me," he pleaded. Yeah, this is how I knew he was gonna react, which is why I did it.

"You know what, Eli? Maybe I should just go home. If you're gonna be a KC, then maybe we're not going to work out." I grabbed my stuff and slowly started to climb out of the car. I covered my face so he couldn't see the smile on my lips.

"Clare! Don't go, I was only joking. I don't like Jenna. She's annoying. I want to be with you. Please," he whispered, kind of desperately.

I burst out laughing at his pleas. It was sweet, but also kind of corny. Which is what I knew he would say.

"Why are you laughing?" He sounded annoyed, sad, and confused, all at the same time.

"Because, you dummy, I'm not really mad. I'm over KC and Jenna. I just wanted to see your reaction," I said, still laughing.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, now," he grinned, and pulled me down, tickling me.

"Eli! Stop it! I'm serious, this time! Cut it out!"

"I'm sorry, but now I can't trust you. Plus, I still haven't forgiven you for saying those lies about my kissing skills, earlier," he said, still tickling me.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" I said, out of breath.

"Not good enough. You hurt me, deeply." There's definitely humor, there. And sarcasm.

"If I tell you you're a great kisser, will you stop?"  
>"You'd have to prove that you really think that. Then, I'll consider stopping." He's still tickling me.<p>

"Okay, okay. Deal. Just stop tickling me!"  
>He did that, then I leaned over, and pressed my lips to his. After a few seconds, I tried to pull away, but he just kept me there. We were about to deepen the kiss when we heard a knock at the window.<p>

"PDA!" We jumped apart, and looked up at the person. It was Adam, and Alli was right behind him. He was laughing at our disheveled hair, so I'm guessing him and Alli worked things out.

Adam and Alli climbed in the back, laughing. Eli then drove us all back to my house.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update! But this chapter's a lot longer than my other ones. I miss the old EClare fluff that's not in the show, anymore. And, if you want to know what happened between Alli and Adam inside the Dot, I can put that in the next chapter. Reviewww?**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Don't shoot! This is just an author's note! I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating! But, with Eclare seeming as kaput for now, it made me really annoyed, and I kind of lost inspiration for a while. BUT, I was reading an interview with Munro Chambers, and he was saying how they're still going to be seen together, a lot during the season. I'm not sure if they're gonna get back together this season, or not. But, I do have faith that they will get back together, maybe in a future season. Fingers crossed! Anyways, I really do want to continue this. And all I need right now are some ideas/suggestions, on what to do next. So, tell me in a review, or PM me. If I don't receive any ideas, I might have to either end this, or put it on hiatus, until I figure out what to do. And your ideas would definitely help me. It'll mean that I can continue this, and that Eclare can continue on, in stories. Plus, if we were to bug the hell out of the Degrassi writers, MAYBE they would put them back together? Just an idea. So, give me ideas! I'm desperate, here! Also, I'm currently making an outline for a new story that came to me, last night. I hope it'll be good, and that maybe some of you would want to check it out? And I love everyone who's been reading/reviewing this. Seriously, you have no idea how happy it makes me to see a new review or alert for this story.**

**~Victoria (AKA: dreamsaremyescape)**


	11. Chapter 10: Sleepovers and Dirty Secrets

**A/N: Hello! Sooo sorry for my lack of updating!:( But, I'm back, and with some ideas! Did anyone else notice how Imogen has a jacket that looks quite similar to Eli's? Convenient, huh? And am I the only one who hates her? She. Is. A. Stalker. And Rileyyyy!:( I feel bad because his parents won't accept him, but him and Zane were so cute together! Urgh. Eli, take your pills, stop hanging out with Imogen, and once you get better, be friends with Clare again, so you can date, again! Just saying. Anyways! Credit for this idea goes to Iheartwhitechocolate, for coming up with this idea. It helped me get a better idea of where I should go next, for this, so thanks.:) And if anyone else has an idea, PM me, or leave it in a review; they're much appreciated.:) Enough of this long-ass note. Here's the chapter!**

No one's POV ***Back inside the Dot***

"Alli, tell me what's wrong. We haven't even been dating for a day, and you're already shutting me out," Adam plead, looking her right in the eyes.

Alli sighed, and then said, "Adam, I'm really not trying to shut you out. Believe me; I really like you, and I'm so happy you asked me out, but it's just . . ." She trailed off, trying to think of how to say the next part.

"I'm Drew's brother," Adam whispered, looking hurt. "And you think I'm like him. Well, I'm not. The last thing I would do is cheat on you. How could you think that?" Adam was hurt, definitely. Their relationship shouldn't be like this, already. Or ever.

"Adam. Listen to me. I do not think you're gonna cheat on me, at all. It's just . . . Drew and I have not been on the best terms. When Drew became Sav's drummer, I resented Sav. I don't want that to happen to you and Drew. I don't want to ruin your relationship with one of the people closest to you," Alli said, sincerely.

"Alli, you won't. Trust me. Drew has Bianca, now. And, he told me he really wants you two to try and be friends. So, he won't get mad at me for dating you."

Alli let out a sigh of relief, then a big grin spread across her face. "That's great. And I'm sorry if I shut you out; I didn't do it on purpose. Next time, I'll talk to you, first. Though, hopefully, there won't be a next time," she added, with a chuckle.

Adam laughed with her, then wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, we're good? We can start our relationship?" Adam asked, hope filling his tone.

"You're the only one I want to start one with, Adam," Alli replied, sweetly.

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. No more drama. Hopefully, not for a _long_ time.

They sat there for the next ten minutes, talking about anything and everything. They drank their coffee, cuddled in the booth, and just enjoyed each other's presence. But soon, they remembered Clare and Eli in the hearse, and figured they'd go out there, before they walked in on them having sex, or something. Those were Alli's words.

"Adam, I really don't want to ride in that car, after they have sex. And I _really_ don't want to walk in on it." She shuddered, thinking about it, while Adam chuckled, but flinched at that image, also.

"And it _would_ be where we have to sit." Adam said, getting more frightened by the second. "Let's go," he said, quickly.

He grabbed Alli's hand, and they ran out of the Dot to the hearse, together, laughing. It had started to rain, while they were in there. _How cliché, _Adam thought, of how him and Alli were at the moment. It _was _pretty freaking cliché. But, he didn't care. He was having fun.

They got to the hearse, and saw Clare and Eli inside, making out.

"How. Lovely," Alli said, sarcastically.

Adam grinned and suddenly knocked on the window. He cupped his hands around his mouth, and yelled, "PDA!" He saw them break apart and look around, startled at the interruption. Alli and Adam burst out laughing, while Eli glared at them.

"We can't even have privacy in my own car," Eli grumbled, playfully glaring at Adam.

"Come on; let's just go home," Clare said.

Eli drove quickly back to Clare's house. They all got out and Clare unlocked the door. Once they got inside, they checked the time, and it read, 8:30. Alli suggested they play a game.

"Oooh! How about, I Never?" Alli asked, excitedly.

Clare groaned, while Eli and Adam smirked.

"Seeing our girlfriends half-naked? I can deal with that," Adam said, suggestively.

Clare playfully slapped Adam on the arm.

"Okay, so, who wants to go first?" Eli asked.

"I will," Alli volunteered.

"Oh, great," Clare muttered. Knowing Alli, she'd try to get Clare naked in front of Eli, ASAP.

"Never have I ever. . .worn a purity ring," Alli declared, looking directly at Clare.

Clare groaned, and took off her ring. _This is gonna be a loooong game, _she thought.

"Okay. Two can play at that game. Never have I ever sexted." Clare smirked at Alli, who was desperately trying to hide her blush from Adam, who raised an eye brow when she took off a bracelet.

"Never have I ever driven a hearse," Adam said, looking right at Eli.

"Face it, Torres; you just want to see me naked," Eli said, smirking. He took off his skull ring.

"Yeah, that's it," Adam replied, sarcastically.

"Never have I ever been to Bible Camp," Eli said, smirking at Clare. She took off her cross necklace.

"Never have I ever spent a whole weekend reading comics," Clare said, grinning at Eli and Adam.

Adam took off his beanie, while Eli took off his guitar pick necklace.

"Never have I ever written dirty fanfiction," Alli said, grinning smugly at Clare's deep blush.

She took off her cardigan, while Eli said, "Saint Clare? Writing dirty fanfiction? Why was I not informed of this?" Eli feigned hurt, but his eyes held humor.

"Why? Scared it was something about you?" Clare teased.

"About me? I knew you had fantasies about me."

"Actually, it wasn't about you, Eli," Alli said, matter-of-factly.

"Writing dirty things about people other than your boyfriend? Details, Clare," Adam pried, trying to figure out who this mystery man was.

"Declan," Clare mumbled, blushing insanely. She did NOT want to relive that memory.

"Coyne?" Adam asked, incredulously. Him and Fiona used to date, and he had met Declan, during one of his visits to Toronto.

"YES! She wrote fanfiction about him, had sexy dreams about him, and kissed his neck!" Alli blabbed, completely forgetting Eli was there.

"Alli! Are you _trying _to make me die of embarrassment? Because it's working," Clare said, bitterly.

"Mayyybe. It depends on if Eli's getting jealous," she whispered, wiggling her eye brows.

"So, you wrote dirty things about some random rich guy, but not your own boyfriend?" Eli asked, a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"What do you want me to do? Go through all my stories and change Declan to Eli?"

"No. Because I want you to be thinking about me, while you write it," Eli argued. He loved to get a reaction out of her.

"So, then what do you want me to do?" Clare asked, frustrated.

"How many stories did you write about Declan?"

"Six," Clare responded, confused on where this was going.

"You have to write twelve stories about me," Eli said, smugly.

"What? No way!"

"Why nooooot?" Eli whined.

"For one, that would take forever, and two, I don't even write it, anymore." Clare was not going to give in to his ridiculous request. He did teach her to stop caring so much about what other people think; well, she was going to use that, by not letting him force her into writing this.

"C'mon, Clare. You don't want me living in Pretty Boy's shadow, do you?"

"Nope. Not doing it. And besides, how is that living in his shadow?"

"Becauuuuse, Clare. You writing about him means that you care more about him, because you decided to show it through one of your favorite things: writing. If you don't do that for me, then you obviously don't care, as much."

"I'm gonna kill you, later, Alli. And, if you want to sleep in the same bed as me, then you better stop complaining, or I'll call Declan, and see if he wants to come over. I heard him and Holly J just broke up and he was really upset; he could use a rebound," Clare teased. She tried to sound serious, but Eli's hurt and incredulous expression made her, Alli, and Adam burst into laughter.

"Dude, calm down. It was a joke," Adam gasped, trying to talk through his giggles.

"That wasn't funny," Eli mumbled, somewhat embarrassed that he couldn't tell that Clare was kidding.

"You're right, that wasn't funny; it was hilarious!" Alli laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now that we're all done laughing at Eli's expense, can we _please _continue the game? I'd really like to see what kind of undergarments Saint Clare wears," Eli said huskily to Clare, winking at her. She blushed ten shades of red.

The game went on until it was down to Alli in a hot pink lacy bra with matching panties, Adam in Spiderman boxers, Clare in a light blue lacy bra with matching panties, and Eli in Xbox boxers.

"Wow, guys. Really? Spiderman and Xbox? How original," Alli teased, touching the hem of Adam's boxers as she said it.

"Wow, guys. Lace. Very original," Eli shot back.

"Hey, don't complain. I like seeing two hot girls in nothing but lacy bra and panties," Adam said, checking out both Alli and Clare. That earned a smack on the arm from Alli.

"Well, I think we're done, for the night," Clare announced. She really didn't want to have to take off what little things she still had on.

"Aw, thanks, Clare. Way to ruin my fun," Eli pouted.

Clare, in return, hit him over the head, with the nearest pillow.

Soon, they had laid pillows and blankets over the two couches. Clare and Eli took one, while Adam and Alli took the other. They got settled in, and had random conversations, until they eventually fell asleep, both girls in their boyfriends' arms.

**A/N: Ending sucked! Oh well. By the way, I have lacrosse camp all week, so I'll be working on the chapter as much as I can, I'll just have to see when I'll have time to actually really work on it and upload it. So, sorry for that. Something I never mentioned before: Adam is NOT transgendered in this story. It would especially get in the way, since they play I Never. So, he's not. And, the reason why the author's note above is from Thursday's episode, is cause that's when I started writing the chapter. Anyways, review if you want to see lots of Eli! *Hint hint***


End file.
